


Magnets

by Whedonista93



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is awkward, Darcy collects magnets, Darcy is determined, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Anyone is allowed to add to the collection, but the rule is you have to actually buy it from wherever it depicts. No ordering online or anything like that. She has prizes for the more obscure ones.





	Magnets

The refrigerator is covered in ridiculous magnets, with dumb pictures from locations all over the world. Bucky can’t help but stare at the assortment.

“They’re Darcy’s,” Steve’s voice comes from behind him. 

Bucky jumps.

Steve winces. “Sorry, pal.”

Bucky takes a deep breath and shrugs. “‘S okay. What’d you say?”

“The magnets. They’re Darcy’s.”

“The dame who’s always cooking?” Bucky asks, despite the fact they both know damn well he knows exactly who Darcy is.

Steve nods. “She collects them. Anyone is allowed to add to the collection, but the rule is you have to actually buy it from wherever it depicts. No ordering online or anything like that. She has prizes for the more obscure ones. Clint got homemade brownies for a place called Uranus in Missouri. And Nat got her favorite pasta for that Kermit one from Russia.”

Bucky hums thoughtfully.

Over the next several months, he starts silently adding magnets.

One the says “Ski Naked” from Jackson Hole, Wyoming, where they had to deal with a herd of mechanical horses that looked like something out of a steampunk horror.

Another from Missouri that says “We invented the stapler!” after they faced off against a not-very-friendly, but small group of slimy aliens who hadn’t gotten the memo that earth was off limits.

A “Save the Date” in the shape of Texas from a wedding they accidentally crashed (literally - Bucky was washing cake out of his hair for two days) while disposing of far too many disturbingly genetically enhanced lizards.

Another in the shape of Florida sporting Mickey Mouse ears that he picked up during a P.R. event.

A little man in a kilt playing the bagpipes from Scotland after the honest-to-heaven Loch Ness monster starts attacking boats on the water.

A Captain America shield in orange, green, and white, ringed with the phrase “Kiss me, I’m Irish” that he found when Steve decided to try to track down some of his ma’s relatives in Dublin.

A Buckingham palace guard that doubles as a bottle opener when some mad scientist decides to use Big Ben as the starting point to permanently black out the whole city.

An overly cartoonish abominable snowman after they fight off a pack of genetically engineered yetis intent on attacking from the mountains of Shangri La.

He’s careful, so careful, to only pick the magnets up on trips where at lease the majority of the Avengers are present in hopes that Darcy won’t figure out it’s hom leaving them. The rest of the Avengers figure it out quickly, and Clint cracks jokes about his massive crush while Natasha lectures him in Russian and Stevie reminds him he’s actually a charming asshole when he wants to be, but no one sells him out, so he continues the habit.

Six months after he starts silently adding to Darcy’s collection, he opens the door to the apartment he shares with Steve and finds the table damn near creaking under all the food laid out on it. He knows there’s no way in hell Steve made it - the punk burns water. Curiosity gets the better of him and he steps into the kitchen to find Darcy stirring something on the stove and swaying her hips to the music coming from the speakers Stark had equipped every apartment with. He starts to panic, but Darcy turns before he can flee.

She beams. “Bucky!”

“Uh, hi.”

She points an accusing finger at him. “You are a hard man to pin down.”

“Um, sorry?”

“Good magnets get rewarded. Everyone knows how the system works. But you’ve been sneaking around for  _ months _ . I had to corner Steve to find out your favorite foods and when you’d be home.”

Bucky gapes for several seconds before managing a strangled, “Why?”

Darcy rolls her eyes. “Because you got me magnets. And I say thank you with food. Besides, you’re hot and everyone knows the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. And I’m gonna tase Clint if I have to listen to one more made up song about losers pining after each other. So this is our first date.”

“Uh…”

“Any objections?”

Bucky shakes his head.

Darcy beams, then spins and pulls a taser from her back pocket, aiming it a wide vent above the stove. “And now the peanut gallery can scram before I electrify the whole damn vent and have to listen to another lecture from JARVIS about delicate sensors.”

Bucky hears Clint cursing and scrambling backward as Darcy throws a wink at Bucky over her shoulder, and he decides he might just be in love with this dame already.


End file.
